Dolce Canta
by PrussianKnight
Summary: “Hubo un momento de silencio, Roderich se quedó sin habla y permanecía allí mirando a Gilbert preguntándose “¿De dónde diablos sacas esas ideas?”. Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo.”


...Bueno... o.o hola de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo les traigo mi segunda historia... esta vez es un AustriaxPrusia... tal como sucedió con el anterior dedico esta historia a KagomeKrizz... Ich liebe dich niña... :3

* * *

_"Dolce Canta"_

—Kesesesese. ¡Austria prepárate a ser invadido! — entró a la cocina de un salto el de ojos carmín, con la firme intención de invadir regiones vitales. Roderich se sobresaltó por la repentina entrada del prusiano, dio un grito y se fue de espaldas tirando los platos de la comida que llevaba en ese momento hacia la mesa. Gilbert sonrió al ver al austriaco con la ropa cubierta de wiener schnitzel

—Te vez apetitoso señorito, déjame ayudarte — una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Prusia, se agachó y avanzó lentamente a gatas entre los restos de comida y porcelana rota que ahora cubría el suelo hasta donde se encontraba su víctima.

— ¡Kono Obaka-san, mira lo que has hecho! — el austriaco lanzó un grito a modo de regaño, mientras observaba a Gilbert acercarse cada vez más, estaba seguro de que no podía detenerle, se notaba el deseo desbordante en los orbes color sangre del prusiano, además… no es que tuviera la intención de detenerle, sino que le pareció más divertido y excitante resistirse.

— ¿De qué te quejas Austria? — bufó el prusiano deteniéndose a medio camino. —Como si no hiciéramos un desastre todo el tiempo— Prusia se lanzó bruscamente sobre el austriaco sin darle oportunidad para defenderse. Comenzó a lamer su cuello y su excitación fue en aumento, la idea de haber logrado una vez más su cometido alimentaba su ego, pensó en ese momento que Austria le pertenecía completamente y que podría hacerse de él cada vez que lo deseara.

—De… detente, así no… me lastimas— gimoteó el austriaco tratando de levantarse del suelo, pero el cuerpo de Gilbert sobre él se lo impidió. Prusia se acercó al oído de Roderich y le susurro muy quedito un "eres mío" antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja. En el forcejeo que se armó en el suelo el austriaco se cortó la mano con uno de los pedazos de porcelana de los platos que se rompieron. Gilbert tomó la mano sangrante y la limpió lamiendo con lascivia uno de los dedos.

—No… no digas tonterías, kono obaka-san, no te pertenezco— Roderich desvió la mirada sonrojado de la pena que le causaba aquella evidente afirmación.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? — el prusiano acarició el pecho semi-desnudo de Roderich, depositó un beso debajo de los labios de este, justo en su lunar al tiempo que apretaba el miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse. Austria se limitó a gemir, dejando de forcejear, era su manera de decirle a gilbo que ya habían jugado lo suficiente al "no me hagas eso" y daba paso a lo que realmente querían.

Lentamente las elegantes ropas azuladas del aristócrata fueron desapareciendo, dejando al descubierto su sonrojada piel, la cual se erizaba ante el húmedo tacto de la lengua del prusiano, que parecía examinar cada rincón del cuerpo de su compañero, sus manos se entrelazaron y Gilbert besó tiernamente a Roderich, mostró ese lado sensible que pocas veces se ve, se dedicó a observarle un momento y las mejillas del austriaco se tornaron rojizas. Prusia tomó los brazos del ojiazul y los extendió a los lados, lamió un poco el pecho acelerado de su compañero y mordió uno de sus rosados pezones.

—Kono obaka… ¿a dónde me llevas? — cuestionó Austria al sentir como Gilbert lo tomaba en sus brazos y se dirigían a otra habitación.

— ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante señorito? — en lugar de respuesta Prusia mordió el labio inferior de Roderich mientras le proponía un nuevo juego. Entraron en una elegante habitación cubierta por alfombras rojizas con bordes dorados, las ventanas estaban revestidas con cortinas blancas de seda y el inmueble de la habitación estaba conformado por detalladas piezas esculpidas en las maderas más finas de los bosques Austriacos. En el centro del salón estaba situado el piano de Roderich, hecho de madera de caoba y teclas de marfíl, en el cuál solía interpretar piezas de la más exquisita música clásica, con la que solía desahogarse tocando por horas.

— ¿Qué estás pensado hacer, por qué me has traído aquí? — Roderich arqueó una ceja, en el rostro del prusiano se dibujó una de esas "sonrisas juguetonas", aquellas que surgen cuando le viene una idea a la hora de invadir regiones vitales en Austria.

Gilbert se tumbó a la alfombra con Roderich en sus brazos, intuyendo lo que sucedería el austriaco comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su compañero, lentamente uno a uno fueron abriéndose dejando a la vista el formidable pecho del prusiano. Podía verse dibujado el rostro de la guerra en él, cada marca tenía una historia, Roderich acarició la piel de Gilbert y apoyó su cabeza un momento en su pecho. Prusia acarició la cabeza del austriaco y sonrió.

—Vamos… aún hay mucho por hacer — señaló el piano.

— ¿Quieres que toque algo en el piano?

—No solo eso…

— ¿Entonces? — Roderich se impacientaba por saber lo que pretendía Prusia, siempre lograba sorprenderle de alguna forma.

—Tomaré tu cuerpo mientras tocas el piano…— susurró muy cerca del oído del austriaco, y después le lamió una de las mejillas que comenzaban a tornarse rojizas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Roderich se quedó sin habla y permanecía allí mirando a Gilbert preguntándose "¿De dónde diablos sacas esas ideas?". Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo.

— ¿Tocarás tu mejor pieza?— sonrió el prusiano

Lentamente comenzaron a desprenderse las prendas de ropa restantes, como en una extraña clase de ballet, quedaron frente a frente y acariciaron sus desnudos cuerpos un momento.

-  
-

Música y deseo…

Prusia se dirigió hacia el piano, al llegar a él acarició su madera y tocó una tecla dando paso a un sonido largo y estridente, por la brusquedad con la que la había pulsado.

—Así no se hace.

—Entonces enséñame… señorito— Gilbert tomó asiento e invitó al austriaco a seguirle. Roderich dudó un momento, pero tan sólo uno… sabía muy bien que quería hacerlo, le resultaba muy excitante todo lo que su compañero le había propuesto.

—Debes hacerlo suavemente— explicó a la vez que se sentaba en las desnudas piernas del prusiano, y este rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos le besó uno de los hombros.

Roderich colocó sus dedos sobre las teclas y con gracia y agilidad comenzó a deslizarlos. La casa austriaca se inundó con la melodía que comenzó a interpretar con tanto gusto, cerró los ojos y se apoyó más en el cuerpo de Gilbert. La combinación de la exquisita música, con la cuál Austria podía expresar con claridad lo que en palabras no conseguía, y la compañía del prusiano en ese mismo momento le provocaron un sin número de emociones.

—Ich liebe dich— susurró el Austriaco, y Gilbert le respondió con una caricia, lo tomó por los costados y con fuerza lo levantó sobre él.

Las manos de Roderich se aferraron con fuerza al teclado, haciendo sonar varias teclas a la vez provocando un sonido irregular. Prusia estaba dentro de él ahora, roderich arqueó su cuerpo involuntariamente ante la sensación de ser penetrado, su respiración se agitó y comenzó a jadear.

—No te detengas Roderich, me gusta como tocas.

—Co… ¿cómo quieres que toque, si tú… haces eso?

—Solo hazlo, ya verás que bien te sientes— susurró el de ojos carmín

El austriaco se movía de arriba hacia abajo, en un principio lentamente, mientras trataba de retomar el hilo de la melodía perdida. Prusia lo tomó por las costillas ayudándolo a subir y bajar sobre su miembro erecto. Roderich gimió de placer y detuvo la música incapaz de seguir el paso por la excitación. Prusia desaceleró las embestidas, dándole oportunidad a Roderich de retomar el camino, Austria movió lentamente los dedos sobre las teclas, comenzando a tocar algo diferente, algo que surgía de él en ese momento, una melodía que reflejaba el placer del momento.

Los sonidos del piano y los movimientos de Gilbert parecieron encontrar sincronía de repente, mientras Roderich aceleraba la melodía, Prusia lo penetraba con fuerza y cuando los sonidos del piano declinaban pasaba a un movimiento más lento y profundo. La excitación del ojiazul aumentó y comenzó a tocar con mayor intensidad mientras saltaba sobre el prusiano haciéndolo entrar en él con mayor fuerza.

Un grito de placer fue proclamado al unísono por ambos cuerpos embriagados por el placer del momento. Sin detener el ritmo el prusiano rodeó la cadera de Roderich con ambos brazos, permitiéndole manejar sus movimientos con mayor intensidad, acercaba fuertemente al austriaco a su cuerpo y este respondía con un movimiento oscilante sobre él. La música que sonaba parecía complementarse con el ruido que generaban sus cuerpos en choque. El sudor que se deslizaba sobre sus pieles hacía que sus cuerpos se movieran con mayor fluidez.

Roderich gimió de placer, la mente se le nublaba, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en su compañero peliplateado y la melodía que tocaba. Era la combinación perfecta para él, sentir a Prusia atravesarle le permitió transmitir algo nuevo en el piano, no estaba seguro de lo que fuese, pero no importaba mucho en ese momento, solo se dejó llevar por el deseo.

Prusia se puso de pie, haciendo a un lado a Roderich por un momento y se posicionó detrás del asiento del piano, el ojiazul entendió las intenciones de Gilbert y se sentó de rodillas en el asiento del piano, apoyó las manos en el tablero quedando en la posición que el prusiano buscaba.

Gilbert tomó las caderas de Roderich y lo penetró desde atrás, el austriaco se limitó a gemir de nuevo. Prusia embistió con fuerza y aumentaba el ritmo cada vez más, había llegado a un éxtasis tremendo y la excitación parecía embriagarle mientras sentía que iba a perder la razón. Roderich movió su cuerpo hacia atrás buscando ayudar a su Gilbert a entrar con mayor fuerza en él.

El prusiano gimió de placer a la vez que apretaba con fuerza las caderas de Roderich y buscaba entrar más profundo en él. Una sensación cálida invadió el interior de Roderich, y sintió como si el prusiano fuera a caer sobre él. Ambos jadeaban por el esfuerzo que había requerido aquella escena, Prusia besó la espalda de Roderich.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido el concierto?

—Maravilloso… tenías razón, lo disfruté mucho— Roderich tomó la mano de Prusia

—Deberíamos dedicarnos a esto, ¿no crees, señorito?

Gilbert levantó su cuerpo y pudo observar a un Roderich dormido. —Je… se ha agotado— lo tomó en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a uno de los muebles adyacentes lo depositó en donde lo cubrió.

—No me olvidarás nunca… ¿cierto? — el prusiano miró un momento el rostro de Roderich y le acarició una mejilla. —yo no podría.

Depositó un beso en los labios dormidos de Roderich, miró el piano y se dirigió hacia él. Acarició sus teclas y sonrió a la vez que tomaba asiento. Comenzó a tocar una melodía calmada, como una canción de cuna dirigida a su Rodie.


End file.
